Debajo del Muérdago
by Kasumi Runa
Summary: ¿Como llevar a un Akatsuki debajo del muerdago? Bueno cada quien tiene sus métodos para conseguirlo y tratar de hacerlo pasar como simples concidencias...


Hola a todos mis lectores… si es que tengo… jaja

Bueno tal vez subí esta historia algo tarde… con Navidad y todo eso como que me da más weva jaja

Bueno pues espero que hayan pasado una hermosa Noche Buena junto con su familia y amigos y que en Navidad Santa les haya traído muchos regalos.

**Disclaimer:** le pedí a **Santa** la propiedad de **Naruto** pero **Kishimoto** tiene contactos…

**Advertencia:** YAOI! Si no te gusta te aconsejo salir de esta historia no LEMON

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Debajo del Muérdago**

Y ahí estaba el muérdago en la entrada a la cocina... Ansioso esperando a que una pareja se postrara a sus pies y... okey no...

Pein lo había colocado ahí, vivía con la esperanza de quedar debajo de el junto con Konan.

El lugar había sido escogido estratégicamente ya que Konan era la que entraba mas a la cocina, siempre trataba de quedar junto a la chica pero ella le lanzaba shurikens de papel y demás cosas o pasaba lo más rápido posible... pobre Pein...

Otro desdichado es Sasori, ya se sabía de su relación con el chico explosivo, Deidara, pero al parecer el chico estaba negado a hacerle muestras de cariño a su Danna enfrente de los demás. Habia inventado mil pretextos para parar al rubio allí...

"Deidara podrías pasarme un tenedor" decía Sasori, Deidara se levanto de la mesa y detrás de el iba el marionetista, el problema es que nunca veía las pequeñas bombas que dejaba Deidara en el camino, ya tan cerca de lograr su cometido el suelo empezaba a estallar.

"¡Ni lo intente Danna¡" gritaba el rubio triunfador "¡Y tenga su tenedor!" y se lo lanzo casi haciendo un perfecto HEADSHOT

Hidan había tenido "encuentros" con Kakuzu, ya que a pesar de que tenía noventa y tantos años el Akatsuki tenía el libido de un adolescente... y bueno tener de compañero a un sexy albino que se la pasaba con el torso desnudo provocándolo ¡Quien no lo quería violar! (N.A. Al parecer no los demás Akatsukis) y bueno solo debo decir que en la noche en la habitación de los inmortales una serie de gemidos de dolor combinados con placer inundaban los oídos de sus demás compañeros.

Hidan quería besar a Kakuzu debajo del muérdago porque se le hacía sexy y romántico (N.A. bueno...) pero él le decía "Lo que tenemos no es más que sexo Hidan" y bueno claramente eso le dolió a Hidan...

Y ahora vamos con Kisame que había hecho una y mil cosas para quedar con Itachi de "puritita casualidad" pero algo o alguien siempre lo arruinaba o el tiburón se ponía tan nervioso que el mismo salía corriendo de ahí... bastante tímido nos salió Kisame

Y ya era Noche Buena, Konan se la había pasado en la cocina preparando la cena y los demás Akatsuki "decorando" la casa-cueva... digo "decorando" pues el tacaño de Kakuzu no quiso comprar adornos decentes y la mayoría habían sido dibujados por Tobi.

-Ya vamos a cenar- apenas dijo Konan y todos los miembros de la organización se encontraban sentados, en el centro de la mesa se hallaba el jugoso pavo, que Kakuzu se había dignado a comprar, listo para ser repartido entre los muchachos, pero al parecer el muy animal de Hidan no podía esperar a que Konan lo partiera a sí que saco su guadaña...

-¡Yo lo partiré!- y sin tener cuidado realizo algunos movimientos con su arma para al final ser detenido por el tesorero.

-¿¡Acaso no te puedes quedar quieto!- pregunto bastante enojado  
>-¡Déjame viejo pagano!- y así empezaron a pelear<p>

-¿Deidara yo soy más que sexo para ti verdad?- pregunto el marionetista de repente  
>-Claro que si Danna-<br>-¿Entonces porque no quieres besarme en público?-  
>-Etto...-<br>-Ya veo... estas en la misma posición de Kakuzu- se levanto y se empezó a dirigir a su habitación  
>-¡No Danna espere!- y así empezó otro drama<p>

-¡Me estuve matando en la cocina para que este montón de animales lo arruinara!- gritaba Konan desesperada -¡Haz algo Pein!  
>-¿Yo soy solo sexo para ti?-<br>-Pein, tu y yo jamás nos hemos acostado-  
>-¡¿Entonces que soy para ti?-<br>-¡Un idiota que no puede controlar a esos idiotas!-  
>-Konan ¡No me levantes la voz!-<br>-¡No me la levantes tu pendejo!-

-¡Viejo asqueroso no sé como permití que me tocaras!-  
>-Danna ¡póngase en mi lugar!-<br>-Hidan madura por favor-  
>-Konan he hecho tantas cosas por ti ¡¿Por qué no me amas?<br>-Deidara no entiendo a que te refieres...  
>-Si te quiero pero no me prestas la atención necesaria y...-<br>-¡Haber maldito religioso si te quiero!-  
>-¿Que atenciones quieres?-<br>-Soy muy tímido Danna-  
>-Que de vez en cuando me escuches-<br>-¿Enserio me quieres?-  
>-Lo haré si así puedo conseguir un beso-<br>-Dei aun eres un niño jaja-  
>-Te quiero algo más que al dinero...¡Pero me desesperas!-<br>-Pein me apenas...-  
>-Danna perdón se lo debí haber dicho antes-<br>-Konan enserio te quiero-  
>-Viejo avaro también te quiero-<br>-Te quiero Dei-  
>-¡ITACHI TE AMO!-<p>

Y la cara de todos de "Johny la gente está muy loca WTF?"

El Uchiha se levanto de la mesa se dirigió a la cocina, se detuvo enfrente, quito el muérdago, regreso a donde se encontraba Kisame que aun estaba en estado de shock... Itachi lanzo el muérdago hacia arriba y luego le lanzo un kunai para que quedara pegado en el techo, en medio de él y su compañero...  
>Itachi tomo a Kisame de la capa y lo atrajo hacia él y le planto un beso en los labios al tiburón.<p>

-Que directo...- dijo Konan en susurro  
>-Kisame y yo nos retiramos- dijo el Uchiha muy calmado jalando a Kisame de la capa, quien aun no se lo podía creer, hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a las habitaciones.<p>

-Bueno...- dijo Kakuzu y con uno de sus hilos zafó el muérdago y lo sostuvo encima de él y del Jashinista  
>-¡Kaku!-<br>-Cállate y bésame- y Hidan bajo la máscara del inmortal paso su manos por el cuello de Kakuzu mientras él lo tomo de la cintura y se besaron tiernamente, luego empezó a subir de tono aquella escena, casi casi estaban en cima del pavo... Hidan ya había desabrochado la capa del mayor y Kakuzu ya tenía sus manos en otros lares...

-Por favor vayan a hacer eso a otro lado...- dijo Konan en tono suplicante y con un poco de sangre en la nariz

-Lo siento- dijo el mayor  
>-Ten Pinocho- el Jashinista le lanzo el muérdago a Sasori<p>

-Venga Danna- y Deidara lo beso dulcemente  
>-¿Nos vamos?- dijo Sasori seductoramente<br>-Si- y así otra pareja de Akatsukis se fue, Pein recogió el muérdago del suelo ya medio desecho  
>-Creo que ya no va a servir...-<br>-No necesitamos eso- Konan tomo con las dos manos el rostro de Pein besándolo rápidamente  
>-Konan yo...-<br>-Shhh... ¿Qué tal si salimos un rato?  
>-Okey- y salieron de la casa-cueva tomados de la mano<p>

-Al parecer solo quedamos Zetsu-san y Tobi-  
>-¡Pido el pavo!- grito Zetsu<p>

Y bueno ya se imaginaran que paso... y si no se los aclaro, todos tuvieron una noche llena de amor y Tobi y Zetsu diarrea...

Cuando Pein y Konan regresaron a la mañana siguiente la casa-cueva era un desastre... No solo se habían DADO amor entre sus respectivas parejas sino que también armaron una súper orgia gay-zoofílica... Pero esa es otra historia...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo

Les deseo que tengan un lindo Final de AÑO 2011 y un Prospero Año Nuevo 2012 :D

**P.D.** lean mis fics **Nueva Vida** y **¿Amor o Inversión?** Sé que les gustara ;) y síganme en Twitter JimeRuna (no olviden agregar el arroba al principio…)


End file.
